mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
The Ensanglante is a religious cult in the Mafia III DLC Sign of the Times. NOTE: Not sure they qualify as a criminal organization. History Background *worship Pere Sanglant. *currently based out of Sacriste Sanatorium. *Braxton Harless prophesied that Pere Sanglant would be born into flesh from his bloodline. **Not sure what other role he played, was he their leader or just a prophet? *after the fire at the opera house (1908), they were pushed out to the bayou for a few (6?) decades. *Purification ritual: With the slicing of the well-born's palm, the filth devours our sins even as it's own stained flesh is consumed (by Pere Sanglant, I assume) note found in Welty Storage *And she asks, how may I serve you? And he answered, Take my seed and bring The Father into out presence. With his guidance we will cleanse the land and rule for eternity. She responded "All for The Blessed". (note found in the opera house) *June 8, 1916. Dearest Mother, I hope this letter finds you well. the children and I are healthy, but we've fallen on challenging times. Since the unexpected passing of our dear General Harless, our finances have been depleted. I'm sorry to tell you this way, but we'll be selling the estate in the coming months while the children and I look for a new place to call home. I do not know where we will end up, but I trust in Braxton's wise words that the future is ours no matter how dire today may appear. Your loving daughter. Winifred Harless. (found in Harless mansion) *The Well-Borns: "The ruling class of The Ensanglante" "Your salvation is found in serving me alone" If you are worthy to carry the mark of the Well-Born, only then shall I see you after the Threshing. (found in Harless mansion) *Ever since Bonnie was a little girl she's been dreaming of honoring the Harless name by birthing The Blessed. But despite her best efforts, she's realized the Father has chosen a different path for her. Anna is the last of the Harless bloodline, the only one who can carry the Blessed. Bonnie believes she's the answer. And so do I. All for the Blessed. (found at Sacriste Sanatorium) Beliefs The Ensanglante worship an entity called Pere Sanglant. The Well-Borns The Filth The Blessed Members *Braxton Harless (former leader, deceased) *Bonnie Harless (leader, deceased) *High Priest (Priest, deceased) *Anna McGee (member, deceased) *Harless Girls Trivia *The name is French for "covered in blood". *Many members drive the Potomac Uptown. In Retaliation missions, they will also drive the Samson Garbage Truck, using it to block Lincoln's path. Image Gallery A Little Closure 3.jpg|Cult members Ceremonial Knife.jpg|Ceremonial knife Note Gallery Note-Barclay Mills 7.jpg|Found at Wells Park Middle School Note-Barclay Mills 8.jpg|Found at Welty Storage Note-Barclay Mills 9.jpg|Found at Welty Storage Note-Downtown 21.jpg|Found at the New Bordeaux Opera House Note-Frisco Fields 9.jpg|Found at the Harless Mansion Note-Frisco Fields 10.jpg|Found at the Harless Mansion Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 1.jpg|Found at the Sacriste Sanatorium Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 2.jpg|Found at the Sacriste Sanatorium Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 3.jpg|Found at the Sacriste Sanatorium Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 4.jpg|Found at the Sacriste Sanatorium Category:Site Administration